


That One Actor AU

by ZacharieTheMerchant



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Actor AU, Everyone Is Alive, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, also bonus, also how do you explain how all the actors are just like their characters? who the hell knows, and she fucking hates her job, and shintaro, basically: gay boys bein gay, i noticed there is no actor au for my precious children yet lets change that, its harushin thats all i have to say harushin is love harushin is life, probaby sex later, shintaro is so so bad at relationships like so bad, so is harukas but SHHHHHHHHH he doesnt KNOW yet, takene has regular takene's personality though, there is no slow build to shintaros gay crush it is already there, they just are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacharieTheMerchant/pseuds/ZacharieTheMerchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a completely different person from his usually naive, cheery self on set. Shintaro admired his ability to be so focused on the task at hand. But right after the wig was off and the contacts were out, he was back to stupid, frustratingly awkward and ok- yeah-totally-fucking-adorable Haruka.</p><p>Of course I did the fucking actor AU who do you think I am. I hate myself also. I hate myself for writing this, Destory Me.</p><p>UPDATE 9/10/14: THIS FIC IS ABSOLUTELY ONGOING! Busy with school and such, I hope to update soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for doing this. I really do. I hope you like fluffy harushin. This is going to be long.

Shintaro had nightmares. All the time. It was a part of his everyday life now, to wake up gasping for breath, attempting to calm himself after she smiled for the last time, crimson scarf swaying in the wind, desperate hands grasping but never finding her arms and watching her fall, fall, fall…

He woke with a start, breath erratic. He gasped for air, clutching at the shirt that clung to his chest, and buried his face in his hands. Shivers wracked his body.

"Scene! SCENE! That was perfect!"

Shintaro let out a sigh of relief, pulling the sheets off of himself. The harsh ceiling lights dimmed as people rushed to his side, bringing him drinks and offering snacks.

The set of Kagerou Days drained him. Like, really, really drained him. He was only 18 after all, and the show demanded so much raw emotion (which he could barely keep up with), especially for his character, who shared the same name. In fact, all of the characters had the same name as their actors. He wasn't sure if they were named before or after they got their roles, but it was really weird nonetheless. However, it was a lot easier not to ruin a take because of accidentally calling an actor by their name. How many times he had done that, he didn't know. The director of his last project certainly did remind him that it was a lot.

Whatever. He grabbed a coke from some nameless kid waving a few different drinks in front of him, muttering a small thank you before downing half of it in one go. He was so fucking thirsty, and the soda burned just right on the way down. That was his last scene for the day, and he prayed to whatever deity there was that the director wouldn't suddenly decide they were doing so well and to film another scene that day. It was almost 8 and he just wanted to grab a burger and pass out. Sometimes this job wore him to the bone and he wanted to up and leave.

The only good thing, the only shining light in this shithole he called a job (which really wasn't THAT bad, he was just a baby who liked his 8 hours, usually more) was Haruka. He played like, three different characters, and played them all so well. This episode, he had been introduced as Konoha, and _damn_ did he look good in costume. 

He was a completely different person from his usually naive, cheery self on set. Shintaro admired his ability to be so focused on the task at hand. But right after the wig was off and the contacts were out, he was back to dumb, frustratingly awkwardly clueless and ok- yeah-totally-fucking-adorable Haruka. He hated him for being so ridiculously, absolutely endearing. But he also loved him for it.... okay. Who was he kidding. He totally fucking loved him. And Shintaro was not so easy to sway people from the colleague category to the crush category. But it was something, maybe how stupidly tall he was, like a god damn human tree, or how his smile could light up an entire city, or the soft spikes his hair made- perpetually messy in just the right way, or how soft his lips looked...

Yeah, he was so totally fucked.

But he also failed to muster up enough energy to give a damn about his downward spiral into crush hell. There was no denying he liked Haruka, this he had accepted many months ago, but they were also best friends. It wasn't that Shintaro was afraid of ruining their relationship, but more so that he would be the worst boyfriend on the face of the planet. He barely knew how to keep a friend, let alone a boyfriend. The fact that their friendship had lasted two years in the first place was an absolute miracle in and of itself.

Besides his almost depressing social ineptness, Shintaro was a pretty decent guy. Not drop-dead gorgeous but not ugly, not the epitome of charming but not so bad off. He was average, really, maybe a little less or a little more. In any event, he was nothing special, and he was okay with that. But Haruka? He was perfect and nothing less. Shintaro let slip a small smile when he saw that Haruka was done washing up for the day, walking towards Shintaro with that goofy smile plastered to his face and that stupid green sweater hanging in clinging in all the right places and holy fuck he had it bad. He then proceeded to curse at himself for being so deep in this crush of his. Shintaro wondered vaguely how long it would take him to claw himself out of this hole he had buried himself in. He also wondered if he wanted to. (He didn't)

Haruka gave a quick greeting, waving slightly at Shintaro, smile still stretching ear to ear, "are you ready to go? I'm starving!"

Oh. Right.

Shintaro, somehow, had forgotten that he and Haruka were due out to dinner tonight. The fifteenth of every month, the two of them went out to every fast food restaurant in the city and stuffed themselves with whatever they hell they could fit in their mouths. It was a fun time, really, he enjoyed spending time with him as much as possible, but tonight was a really very bad night to be spending with Haruka.

"I, uh," he began, grasping at straws for any reason, any at all, not to go out. "I'm... I- yeah. Let's go."

He couldn't just pass up an opportunity to be with Haruka, no matter how many crushing gay thoughts wanted to hold him back. He knew he would regret passing up a trip through fast food alley, especially with the object of his affections. Plus, he did want to grab a burger...

"Ah, great! Let's go, then!" Haruka grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly as he was dragging him along outside to his car. If Shintaro squeezed back a little bit, Haruka didn't notice, or at least didn't show it. Or maybe he did, and Shintaro just didn't see the slight blush tinting his friend's cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (doesnt update fic for two months) parkour
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THOUGH I JUST HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK...... GOMEN

Haruka really looked forward to spending time with Shintaro, as strange as it sounds. A lot of people, especially his old co-workers, seemed to write him off as a shut-in freak, which was not entirely false but not entirely accurate, either. Shintaro was actually a very cool guy, and as apathetic as he pretended to be, Haruka could tell he wasn’t all piercing glares and sarcastic responses. For as long as he cared to remember, he had been best friends with him. He had no idea where he would be if they hadn’t met at their auditions so long ago- two years last month, actually. And honestly, he thinks about what might have happened if he decided not to audition for the role a lot.

Back then, if looks could kill, Haruka would have keeled over the moment he saw Shintaro. There was something besides his death glare that interested Haruka, but God, that guy had eyes that could make Takane quake, even though she would never admit it. She and Haruka had auditioned together, being best friends since birth, and got leading roles. After their audition, he didn’t really think about it. He didn’t like psyching himself out for a role. But somehow…

The image of the black haired kid kept resurfacing in his mind. Takane sputtered when he asked why he kept thinking about the boy, suggesting that he shut up and stop thinking about it. But the thoughts kept bubbling to the surface of his mind, and though Haruka figured there was nothing special about him, he just couldn’t clear his mind of the boy with raven black hair. It didn’t take long for Haruka to realize he had a certain fondness for him.

When he found out he got a part and that their characters were best friends, well, that was just an added bonus.

The first day, he was nervous. _Very_ nervous. Not because of the show, he had grown out of his stage fright long ago. Of course, it was because of that strangely endearing, dagger-eyed boy, and his new co-workers seemed of quickly pick up on it.

Mary was the first. She swore that she looked at him like the characters in her BL manga did when they were falling in love. “I can see it!” She said with a twinkle in her eye, “You’re living in a real life romance novel!” Haruka had laughed nervously and brushed her off. He couldn’t possibly…

Next it was Momo, Shintaro’s idol little sister who had gotten Shintaro his job in the first place. She decided it would be fun to play a brother-sister role together, and forced him to try out for it, and convinced the casting team to give him a shot. She didn’t outright say it, but smiled at him knowingly and winked at Haruka whenever Shintaro was talking to him.

Later it was Kano, then Kido, Seto, Hibiya. All of them somehow letting him know they knew. (Hibiya just pointing at Shintaro and whispering “Why?”) Haruka wouldn’t say he was embarrassed exactly, but the fact that it was so obvious to everyone else meant it had to be obvious to Shintaro, too… right?

Either Shintaro really was painfully oblivious or he just never mentioned it, and over the course of two years, Haruka’s Big Fat Crush™ only grew stronger and more obvious to everyone _except_ the object of his affections. And, really, the rest of the cast caught on, they had figured it out already, so why couldn’t these two?

As Haruka and Shintaro made their way to the car, Haruka still gripping Shintaro’s hand and absolutely _reeling_ from his little squeeze (does this mean he likes me? does shintaro kisaragi like me? ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod-) he thought about his future with the younger boy standing beside him. His thoughts were disrupted by stopping short, though, where Shintaro looked at their joined hands. He looked at Haruka, then back at their hands. “We’re still, uh…” he said, softly, shaking Haruka’s hand for added emphasis. 

Haruka squeezed.

“I don’t want to let go.” He whispered, just loud enough so that Shintaro could hear.

He was silent for a few seconds, and Haruka dreaded that he may have done something wrong, before Shintaro squeezed his hand.

“C-come on,” he said, “we need to get to my car.”

**Author's Note:**

> EXPECT UPDATES FASTER THAN LIGHTNING. I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS SHITTY HARUSHIN AU.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be in Haruka's POV. And gay. But not super gay. That comes later. Just mild gayness.
> 
> More on Haruka's Big Gay Crush, though!


End file.
